epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/josh's rap battles brody foxx vs austin powers
description this rap battle is a battle of mojo as two ladiesmen battle it's yo mama host vs the shagadelic british spy austin powers Intro JOSH'S RAP BATTLES!!!! BRODY FOXX VS AUSTIN POWERS BEGIN! Brody yo bro is this who i'm rapping against? no offense dude but your teeth to see a dentist, look i know your sahqadelic but since you made goldmember your cleary not the deadliest, your actor made your movies so he could get paid, while i am by the beach getting laid, your probably just jealous cause you mojo is too small, now leave this battle now before i kick you in your balls, your movies are awful too many innuendos, i rather watch animaniacs while having some mentos, you know what? time to make a joke, yo mama is so poor he sucked your mojo then choked, Austin Powers well i know one thing brody, with your pink shirt on it's a chick repelling nerd boring, don't diss my teeth man these maulers got me banging, i will use my judo chop then give you a mangling, i'm a shagadelic spy who give you a strip tease, when it comes to jokes yours are full of cheese, i am trained to be a fighitng machine, but when it comes to fighitng i prefer your russian friend geez, your a wimp when it comes to fighting are you sure about my weasel?, you have such a girlish scream more annoying then dr.evil, Brody foxxEdit oh sure compare me to you enemy, but when it comes to the third movie your not really that groovy, i mean really three movies and you didn't know he was your brother?, no wonder they can't cast mike meyers anymore why even bother?, i got rock hard abbs you have a flabby chest, when compared to mine it's just a hairy mess, i do what i do i will defeat you, i am on facebook twitter instagram i got a game too, Austin powersEdit scuse me mr.foxx but you should take it easy a little, especially for your obsession with vin diesel, i'm not gonna lose to you i love the 80's said i was great they also said my movies gave james bond the pie in the face, you dated miley cyrus but we all how that lasted, besides you have all those posters to we all know what did you to them you masturbated, i am bring the 60's back heck i even traveled through time, so now we will truely see who has the better rhymes, Brody FoxxEdit well to your diss i've got this to say, DON'T DISS MY HERO OR YOU WILL PAY, I WILL SUCK YOU UP KIRBY MY BADASS SMASH FRIEND, I WILL EAT YOU LIKE A POPSICLE THAT WILL BE YOUR END, GO BACK TO THE SWAMP YOU OGRE THIS MATCH IS THROUGH, ONE OF US IS WINNING AND IT SURE ISN'T YOU, ENDEdit WHO WON? WHO"S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *MOANING SOUNDS ARE HEARD* RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts